The White Lady
by Laeriel Oranor
Summary: A short story following Eowyn from the time she meets Aragorn to the end of the war.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is a short story based on the movies from the time Eowyn first meets Aragorn. There will be some of the movie quoted in the chapters and the dialogue will follow the movie as closely as I can remember it without having to watch them all again. This story is a combination of several shorts I did a few years ago that I decided to combine into one short story for posting purposes.  
_**

**_All characters belong to Tolkien and I am only borrowing them for a little while._**

* * *

**Chapter One: First Glimpse**

* * *

** Éowyn, Lady of Rohan sat in the bedchamber of her cousin, Théodred, silently weeping over his body, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulder. He had been brought in by Eomer and his riders, found in the river Isen, an Orc arrow through his chest. He had been ravaged by fever and though she had tended him night and day for nearly a week, he had passed beyond the realms of this Middle-earth. **

**The door opened on near silent hinges and she looked up to find that Grima Wormtongue had entered the room unlooked for. She watched the colorless face as he crossed the room, his black robes swishing against the stone cold floor.**

** "He must have died sometime in the night, my Lady. What a tragedy for the King to lose his only son and heir. I understand his death is hard to accept, especially now that your brother has abandoned you," he said, sitting on the bed beside her, placing a cold hand to her shoulder. **

** Quickly, Éowyn jumped to her feet, backing away from him as if he were the evil that was pervading the lands himself. "Leave me alone!" she cried, her voice cracking. Her pale blues eyes were filled with fear, though she tried to hide it. **

** "Oh, but you are alone, Éowyn," Grima said, circling her. "I have heard your whispers in the dark of night. I know of what you desire, Éowyn," he muttered. "Freedom from the walls that would trap you. You are so beautiful. I could give you what you wish," he said, placing a hand on her cheek. **

** Éowyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Taking this as her surrender, he moved his hand down to her throat, causing her eyes to fly open. **

** "Your words are corrupt!" she spat before fleeing from the room.**

* * *

** Éowyn crossed the hard stones, her heart hammering in her chest. That vile worm had the gall to touch her? If her Uncle had been in his right mind, the snake wouldn't take such liberties, she thought. If her Uncle had been in his right mind, Grima wouldn't be living within the keep. **

** However, Grima's words rang in her ears. Éomer had deserted her, in a way. He had left her to the care of an old man whose mind was not his own and a foul creature that made her skin crawl at the very sight of him. It had not been his fault, she knew that. Her brother loved her. If he had stayed, Grima would have had him killed. It was better for him to be gone. She could deal with Grima. Somehow. **

** Holding back her tears, Éowyn knew she had much to do. Théodred's body would have to be prepared for burial. There was nothing else she could do for him. She had to look out for herself now. There was no one left to do it for her. **

** Taking a deep breath, she strode out of the hall and onto the stone terrace overlooking the courtyard. Silently, she contemplated her future. She had to get away from Grima, or she knew in her heart she was doomed. There had to be a way to escape his prying and watchful eyes. Eyes that seemed to follow her every step. **

** Frowning, she noticed dust hovering in the air. Riders were approaching the outer gate. Three riders. No, make that four. She could just make out the fourth, sitting behind a tall rider on a pale white horse. Four riders on three mounts. The fourth must be small indeed. **

** As she stood there, watching, she had to wonder if one of these riders would be her salvation. Could one of the men that approached her Uncle's keep, be the man to save her from Grima and his unwanted attentions? **

** Just as she thought this, a flag ripped off a nearby pole and flew on the wind, landing just outside the gate as the riders prepared to come through. She stared down at them, recognizing Gandalf, the wizard. She knew not his companions, though she recognized them as a man, an elf and a dwarf. What would a wizard want with such company? **

** As she was watching, the man hesitated, pulling his mount around. He looked at the flag, where it had fallen, then raised his eyes to where she stood. Their eyes locked for a moment, and then he turned away, riding through the gate, following behind Gandalf and the other riders. **

** Éowyn, startled by the intense gaze of the rider, although still far away, remained rooted to the spot where she stood. Who was this man that seemed to be able to see inside her soul? It was like he had touched a part of her that she had kept secret all these years, hidden from prying eyes. Was he the one she had prayed for night after night, alone in her bedchamber? And with the distance between them as yet, how had he been able to stare at her with such command? **

** She watched as they rode through the dirt streets of Edoras. She watched as her people stared at them in silence, distrustful of any stranger. Her eyes followed the riders and she was surprised to see him look up at her again. He was much closer now and she could finally make out his features. Dark hair, light colored eyes, a chiseled jaw. She could tell he was handsome, rugged in a way that most of her previous suitors were not. When he looked back down at the townspeople, her feet finally became unglued and she turned and fled back inside. **

** "You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," she heard one of them say as she reached the doorway. That sentiment was true. Ever since her Uncle had become ill and Grima had taken over the running of the realm, the people were sullen and withdrawn.**

** For a moment, she could still see them. Éowyn smiled as her handsome rider looked once more to where she had stood. Her heart elated, she turned, placing her back against the cold stone wall. She couldn't wait to find out who he was. Surely, her Uncle would receive them in the main hall. **

** Frowning once again, she realized she had to begin preparations for Théodred's burial. It would be disrespectful to delay in that, no matter what her heart told her. Her savior would have to remain unknown a short time yet. This was a matter of greater import. One she must finish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****_This is a short story based on the movies from the time Eowyn first meets Aragorn. There will be some of the movie quoted in the chapters and the dialogue will follow the movie as closely as I can remember it without having to watch them all again. This story is a combination of several shorts I did a few years ago that I decided to combine into one short story for posting purposes.  
_**

**_All characters belong to Tolkien and I am only borrowing them for a little while._**

**I'm trying to get this one out in a timely manner. enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Wait**

* * *

** Éowyn walked the stone passageways of the Golden Hall, her heart heavy in her breast. She had just finished the preparations for her cousin's funeral procession. He deserved a burial fitting of a Prince of the Mark, even if his father wasn't in the right mind to provide it for him. And since Éomer had been forcibly removed from within the city walls by men under Grima's rule, it was left up to her to make sure it was done. **

** She had the women of Meduseld wash Théodred's beaten and battered body and clothe him in proper attire fitting of his station as the heir to the throne of Edoras. Once that was complete, a shroud was prepared and the body wrapped in it. All that remained was for the burning of the flames, a prayer for the dead, and the burial itself.**

** She just had to make her Uncle understand what had happened. That his only son and heir to the throne of Rohan had perished in the last battle with the Orcs from Isengard. Éowyn knew that her brother spoke the truth. Saruman was behind the Orcs moving through the Riddermark, whether Grima wanted to believe it or not. **

** Éowyn was just outside the main hall where her Uncle's throne sat, when she heard men speaking. She eased by the door, listening to their conversations.**

* * *

** "Listen to me, Théoden, King of Rohan." **

** Théoden grimaced and let out a slight growl deep within his throat. **

** Gandalf the Grey raised his hand, closing his eyes in thought. "I release you from this spell, Théoden, King." **

** Théoden cackled, the sound catching in his throat. It was weak and for a moment, he coughed, the laughter nearly too much for him to bear. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," he said, the voice not his own.**

** Gandalf threw off the cloak, revealing the white cloaks that he wore beneath the tattered grey ones. In terror, Théoden screamed. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." **

** Théoden, his ancient body racked with tremors, slammed back against the throne, Gandalf pointing his staff at him. Unable to stand idly by and watch any longer as her Uncle endured the wizard and his sorcery, Éowyn ran into the room. She had to get to her Uncle, her King, but as she passed through the throne room, a man reached out and grabbed her, halting her progress. **

** "Wait," he whispered to her, his breath hot against her ear. **

** She turned, her eyes locking with his. It was the rider she had seen this morning. The one that had caught her eye as he had rode in with the wizard. His eyes were so kind, so gentle, and yet there was hardness there in the slate grey orbs. Her heart hammering in her breast, she turned and watched the scene unfold before her. **

** Trembling, Éowyn thought of the man behind her, his hand still gripping her arm. There was something about him, a hidden strength. She was drawn to him in a way she had not been to any other man. Her Uncle's harsh voice drew her attention back to the throne and the confrontation before it between the ruler of Edoras and the wizard, Gandalf. **

** "If you banish me, Gandalf, the King shall perish." **

** "You will not succeed, Saruman. You could not destroy me; you will not kill the King of Rohan. Be gone!" **

** When her Uncle sighed loudly, slipping from his chair, Éowyn became frantic. She pulled from the man's grasp and rushed forward, barely catching him before he reached the hard stone floor. Gently, she helped him back up into the throne. She watched in complete fascination as her Uncle's features began to change from the old decrepit man she had watched in horror the last year to the man she had known as a child. **

** "I know your face," the King whispered, his countenance now as it had been before the taking over of Saruman. "Éowyn…Éowyn," he whispered, placing his hand against her soft cheek.**

** The King looked around and found he was not alone. He had a room full of men, watching in awe. Some he knew. Some he did not. As his eyes circled the room, they fell upon a familiar figure. **

** "Gandalf?" **

** "Breathe as a free man, Théoden." **

** "Dark have been my dreams of late. Dark and troubled," he said, looking down at his now unwrinkled hands. He had known evil. He had become weak and helpless. He had been an unwilling puppet.**

** "Perhaps if you held your sword," Gandalf suggested. **

** Háma, the door warden, brought Théoden's sword to him, handing it to the King. As the King's fingers slid around the hilt of the sword, a slight smile came to his lips. He glanced at Éowyn, and seeing her tears, the smile brightened. **

** Slowly, he stood and raised the sword above his head. **

** "Hail, Théoden." **

** Éowyn turned to see that the man with the startling eyes had spoken. She smiled, and then echoed his sentiment. It was good to have her Uncle and King back. It was good that this stranger, this man, had come to Edoras. Perhaps he was the one to rescue her after all.**

* * *

**Éowyn smiled and breathed in the fresh air as she stood on the stone balcony. Grima was gone, banished by the King from Edoras, never to return on penalty of death. She was free from the worm's leering gaze, free to roam about the halls as she pleased, free to dream of a man with grey eyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****_This is a short story based on the movies from the time Eowyn first meets Aragorn. There will be some of the movie quoted in the chapters and the dialogue will follow the movie as closely as I can remember it without having to watch them all again. This story is a combination of several shorts I did a few years ago that I decided to combine into one short story for posting purposes.  
_**

**_All characters belong to Tolkien and I am only borrowing them for a little while._**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Bealo**

* * *

** The next day dawned cold, the mist hanging in the air like a thick, heavy blanket that could not be shed. Aragorn swung his legs over the edge of the soft bed, sitting up. He ran a hand through his long dark hair, a sigh hanging on his breath. Today was going to be a hard one for the people of Rohan, for their King. They were burying the heir to the throne.**

* * *

** Aragorn followed behind the procession that Théoden led. They were going to bury his only son, Théodred, today. He felt the pain emanating through the crowd of townsfolk. Their future leader was dead, leaving no one to rule in Théoden's stead should something happen to him. There was Éomer, his sister's son, but it was not quite the same as your own son following in your footsteps. And he had been banished from the realm by Grima and had not yet been informed of his Uncle's transformation.**

** As they approached the burial tomb where Théodred was to be laid to rest, Aragorn caught Éowyn's eyes. Tears shone brightly in them, unshed and unwanted. He knew she was hurting, could see it in the way she stood stiffly by the tomb door. He wished he could make the hurt and pain go away for her. Make her smile again. **

**The warriors handed Théodred's body through the crowd until he rested inside the tomb. As the body passed through the doorway, Éowyn began to sing, her voice wavering. **

_**"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  
giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende  
on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære  
his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost.  
Bealo...*"**_

** Aragorn listened to her voice, watched her face as she sang. She was exquisite. So beautiful. It was painful watching her, seeing the pain of her loss shining in her eyes. Unable to bear it any longer, he closed his eyes, hearing her voice echoing in his mind. The words were powerful, and so haunting. **

** When the song stopped, he opened his eyes, staring at her. Tears were slipping down her cheeks and she was standing beside her Uncle, her arm wrapped around his shoulders in support. The King of Rohan was visibly shaken. It seemed as though she were the only thing holding him to his feet. **

** She was so full of strength, he thought. Who lent her their strength? Who held her at night while she cried tears of anguish? Who was there for the shieldmaiden of Rohan when she was lost? Aragorn did not have the answers. **

** The tomb was sealed and Éowyn moved away, slowly returning to the hall. As she passed by, he bowed his head, acknowledging her. A light smile played on her lips, but the shine refused to reach her eyes. He watched as she walked up the hill, praying the anguish she felt would ease over time. **

** Slowly, he followed her back to the golden hall, his steps heavy. He was afraid there would be much more pain and suffering in the days ahead. All would suffer in darkness if the Enemy was not stopped.**

* * *

** Eowyn slipped into her bedchamber, the day's events finally taking a toll on her. Not only had she helped to bury her cousin, the heir to the throne, but she had taken on the task of seeing to two children from the western most part of Rohan, refugees from an attack by the wildmen. An attack spurred on by Saruman and his desire to destroy Rohan.**

** The children had been exhausted, hungry and terrified. She had seen them fed and given over to one of the women in the hall to be taken care of. She had left just as the men and her Uncle had begun to discuss the warning the children had brought to them. **

** What would her Uncle have them do now? Would they stay here and hopefully defend Edoras against the invading wildmen? Or would they flee to Helm's Deep, the sanctuary in the mountains and hope to take a stand there?**

** She did not know what would become of their people, but she knew that her Uncle would do what he thought would be best for them. And hopefully Lord Aragorn would continue to be by his side, fighting with them.**

* * *

_***An evil death has set forth the noble warrior  
A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels  
in Meduseld that he is no more,  
to his lord dearest and kinsmen most beloved.  
An evil death...***_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: This is a short story based on the movies from the time Eowyn first meets Aragorn. There will be some of the movie quoted in the chapters and the dialogue will follow the movie as closely as I can remember it without having to watch them all again. This story is a combination of several shorts I did a few years ago that I decided to combine into one short story for posting purposes.  
_**

**_All characters belong to Tolkien and I am only borrowing them for a little while._**

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Gilded Cage**

* * *

** Éowyn slipped out of her room, the simple dress she wore falling at her ankles. She couldn't sleep, knowing that they were to leave for Helm's Deep in the morning, so she headed to the hall, to be sure her belongings were secure. **

**She knelt down beside the wooden chest, lifting the lid cautiously. She slipped her hands into the contents, moving dresses and material as soft as silk out of her way. When her fingers curled around the cold steel of her Father's sword, she pulled it out, the weight heavy in her hand.**

** She unsheathed it, looking at it, remembering how her Father had wielded it proudly; right up until the day he had been killed. Then it had come to her Mother, who in turn had given it to her. Her Mother had always said a woman that lived in dangerous times needed something other than a man to defend her. **

**With the ghosts of her parents swirling in her memories, Éowyn swung the sword around in concentrated arcs, practicing the skills she had learned from her brother. As she turned on the ball of her foot, Lord Aragorn appeared, his own sword blocking the hard arc she had just completed.**

** "****You have some skill with a blade," he said softly, his eyes locking with hers over their crossed blades.**

**Éowyn swung the sword around, releasing his block, pointing her sword at him. Her eyes betrayed nothing of what she felt. The fear of the unknown, the anger at having to leave her home, the passion she felt when a blade was in her hand, all were deeply hidden deep in her soul.**

**"The women of this country learned long ago those without swords can still die upon them," she said harshly, sheathing the sword into its scabbard. "I fear neither death nor pain," she said, turning from him.**

**Aragorn looked at her, wondering exactly what made her the woman she was. What was in her heart? And what had made her so hardened? "What do you fear my lady?"**

**Éowyn glanced at him over her shoulder and frowned a bit. Why did he ask her such things? Could he see into her heart so easily? "A cage, no matter how pretty, is still a cage. I do not wish to stay behind bars until use and old age are accepted. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire. I would not wish to see that happen."**

**She watched as he shook his head, the dark hair falling over his shoulders. "You are a daughter of Kings, a shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate," he whispered to her, bowing slightly.**

** Éowyn watched him leave, wondering at his words. Had he truly seen into her heart? Had he found what lie there, beating just below the surface? And if he did, would he return the favor she sought?**

**Éowyn replaced her father's sword in the chest and closed it. The men were taking as much to the wagons as they could now, so they could leave at first light. There were many that would have to take the long trail to Helm's Deep. Many old men and women, children too young to leave their mothers, the trip would be long and hard on them.**

** Sighing, she turned to leave the hall. Would Lord Aragorn come with them to Helm's Deep? Gandalf the wizard had already left them, on a desperate mission to find Eomer and the rest of the Rohirrim. Would he leave them too or would he follow them across the Riddermark?**

** The dreams came to her late that night. Dreams filled with a young man, with grey eyes and dark hair, a man that would take her in his arms and chase away all her demons. He was a man that she could open her heart to, a man that would accept her as she was and would allow her to stand at his side, not behind him.**

** In her sleep, Éowyn smiled. The man she saw in her dreams was Lord Aragorn.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: This is a short story based on the movies from the time Eowyn first meets Aragorn. There will be some of the movie quoted in the chapters and the dialogue will follow the movie as closely as I can remember it without having to watch them all again. This story is a combination of several shorts I did a few years ago that I decided to combine into one short story for posting purposes.  
_**

**_All characters belong to Tolkien and I am only borrowing them for a little while._**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Alone Again…After All**

* * *

** Aragorn rode beside Gimli and held in a chuckle as he listened to Éowyn and Gimli's conversation about dwarf women. As he stroked his face and murmured something about beards, Éowyn let out a peal of laughter. It was good to hear her laugh, even if it was something as mundane as making fun of Gimli.**

** The laughter startled Gimli's horse and he fell off, causing Éowyn to rush to his aid. Aragorn watched as the dwarf stood, brushing the dust from his backside.**

** "I meant to do that," Gimli cried out, causing another roar of laughter.**

** Aragorn looked at Éowyn and saw a bright smile playing on her lips. The laughter shone in her bright eyes and a hint of color graced her cheeks. Yes, it was good to see the shieldmaiden of Rohan smile.**

* * *

**Aragorn walked beside Éowyn, his thoughts drifting along, his steed walking behind him. They had still a long way to go before reaching Helm's Deep.**

**"My Lord? Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel?" Éowyn asked, indicating the Evenstar that hung about his neck.**

** Aragorn touched it, his mind drifting back to another place, another time.**

* * *

**"Our time here is ending. Arwen's time is ending. Let her go, Estel. Let her take the ship into the West. Let her bear away her love for you to the Undying Lands. There it will be ever green."**

** "****But never more than a memory, Lord Elrond."  
**

**"I will not leave my daughter here to die! I can not bear it!"**

** "****She stays because she still has hope. Hope that we will succeed."**

** "****She stays for you! She stays because of her love of you. She belongs with her people. She belongs with her family."**

**Aragorn sighed, turning from the Elf lord. He knew in his heart that Lord Elrond was right. Arwen deserved to be with her family. Her mother and her father, and all those that had returned to the Undying Lands before her. He could not ask her to stay.**

* * *

**The morning the nine walkers were to leave Rivendell, Aragorn tried to avoid Arwen, hoping he would be able to put distance between himself and the city before she realized he was gone. She found him in the courtyard.**

** "****Is this how you were going to take your leave? Did you think you could sneak away at first light unnoticed?**

** "****Arwen****, ****I will not be coming back," he said, softly.**

**"You will be back. You underestimate your skill in battle."**

** "****It is not of death in battle that I speak."**

** "****Then ****what do you mean?"**

**"You have a chance for another life away from war…grief…despair. Go to the Undying Lands."**

** "****Why are you saying this?" she asked, searching his eyes for an answer.**

** "****I am mortal. You are Elf-kind. It was a dream, Arwen. Nothing more. It can never be anything more."**

** "****I don't believe you," she cried, wanting to make him stop.**

**Aragorn looked down at his hand, slowly uncurling his fingers to reveal the Evenstar. "This belongs to you."**

** "****It was a gift," she said, taking his fingers and curling them back around the jewel. "Keep it."**

* * *

**Éowyn looked at him, her pace even with his. "My lord?"**

**Aragorn looked at her, a sad expression on his face. "She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that are left of her kin."**

**Éowyn was quiet. It was no wonder he was so melancholy. He was suffering the thought of his lady love sailing away, leaving him alone. She wanted to comfort him in some way. Tell him that she understood. That she was there for him. She couldn't however explain that she wanted to take him to her breast and chase away his pain.**

** Aragorn continued along the trail, his thoughts drifting between the past and the present. He longed to see Arwen once again before she sailed, but he knew that was impossible. Just as their union would have been.**

** He had to focus on the future. His and that of Middle-earth. He had to help defeat the forces of Evil, retake his throne and set the world to rights. He couldn't worry about Arwen leaving. He couldn't even worry about the feelings he had discovered for the woman walking beside him.**

** He was alone again…..after all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: This is a short story based on the movies from the time Eowyn first meets Aragorn. There will be some of the movie quoted in the chapters and the dialogue will follow the movie as closely as I can remember it without having to watch them all again. This story is a combination of several shorts I did a few years ago that I decided to combine into one short story for posting purposes.  
_**

**_All characters belong to Tolkien and I am only borrowing them for a little while._**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Silent Farewell**

* * *

**He was scouting ahead, he and Legolas, the sun shining, the clouds a stark contrast of white hanging in the brilliant blue sky. Aragorn heard Legolas shout a warning from the hilltop and turned to run back to the refugees to warn them of the impending attack.**

**"What is it? What do you see?" Théoden yelled, trying to keep his horse under control.**

**"Warg! We're under attack!" Aragorn yelled back over the terrified screams of the refugee women. "Get them out of here!**

**Aragorn ran over to Éowyn, who had his horse. He grabbed the reins, flinging them over the horse's neck. He swung astride, the King's commands echoing in the air as he urged his horse ahead to where he had left Legolas.**

**"All riders to the head of the column!"**

**Théoden urged his horse to where Éowyn stood. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste."**

**"I can fight," she argued, her eyes blazing.**

**"No!" Théoden said, his voice harsh with fear. He had lost his son, and perhaps her brother, he could not lose her too. He would not lose her too. "You must do this, for me," he said, softly, his eyes showing the fear he felt.**

**Éowyn nodded, turning away from him. She would do this thing for him, though she did not like it. She could fight. With a glance over her shoulder, she watched as Théoden turned his horse towards the battle.**

**"Follow me!" he cried out, his men falling in behind him.**

**"Make for the lower ground!" Éowyn ordered, forcing her people to move quickly. "Stay together!"**

**Terrified screams around her forced her to yell her orders. The women grabbed up children too young to keep up and she herself wrapped a stabling arm around an old man, keeping him to his feet as they rushed to safety away from the upcoming battle.**

**Another woman reached for the man she was helping and together the three of them hurried to the lower fields. Feeling eyes on her back, she stopped and turned, the two others continuing down into the valley below. She found Aragorn watching her, his steed amidst the throng of Rohirrim riders. Their eyes locked and hundreds of words passed between them. It was all they had just in case the worst happened.**

** 'Stay safe, Éowyn,' his eyes said. **

** 'Return to us,' hers replied. 'Return to me.'**

** With one last meaningful look, her eyes memorizing every nuance in his movements, she watched him turn away. Éowyn watched until he disappeared into the throng of warriors, then she turned and followed the rest of her people to the valley below.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: This is a short story based on the movies from the time Eowyn first meets Aragorn. There will be some of the movie quoted in the chapters and the dialogue will follow the movie as closely as I can remember it without having to watch them all again. This story is a combination of several shorts I did a few years ago that I decided to combine into one short story for posting purposes.  
_**

**_All characters belong to Tolkien and I am only borrowing them for a little while._**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Lost**

* * *

** The battle over, Legolas and Gimli strode amongst the fallen, shaking their heads at the utter destruction the Warg and their riders caused. Many Rohirrim had lost their lives.**

** "Aragorn!" Legolas called, not seeing the ranger amongst the men that walked around him.**

**"Aragorn?" Gimli echoed, his dwarven eyes searching the fallen.**

**Théoden looked around at the carnage as Legolas passed by a fallen Orc. The Orc's strangled laughter brought Legolas over to him. Gimli pushed by Legolas, his sword drawn and pressed it to the Orc's throat.**

**"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing."**

**"He's…dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff," he hissed, choking on the dark blood that seeped from his mouth.**

**Legolas grabbed him, pulling him off the ground. "You lie."**

**The Orc laughed then died in Legolas' grasp. Legolas threw him back to the ground and looked at his hand, seeing something shiny within it. He picked the curled hand up, finding the Evenstar clutched in the Orc's palm. Fear coursing through him, he rushed over to the side of the cliff. He stood beside the King and Gimli, looking down into the gorge, rushing water the only thing below.**

**"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead," Théoden ordered.**

**Legolas looked at Théoden, disbelief shining in his blue eyes. They couldn't leave without Aragorn. He was not dead. He couldn't be.**

**"Come," Théoden said softly, placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder before turning to follow his remaining warriors.**

**Legolas and Gimli remained for a few more seconds, looking down into the raging waters. Slowly, Gimli moved away, leaving Legolas standing there, the Evenstar clutched tightly in his hand.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: This is a short story based on the movies from the time Eowyn first meets Aragorn. There will be some of the movie quoted in the chapters and the dialogue will follow the movie as closely as I can remember it without having to watch them all again. This story is a combination of several shorts I did a few years ago that I decided to combine into one short story for posting purposes.  
_**

**_All characters belong to Tolkien and I am only borrowing them for a little while._**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Fallen**

* * *

**Éowyn slipped through the gates of Helm's Deep, her people all around her. Staring at the supplies already inside, she sighed. It wasn't much. Then she looked around at the food that they had managed to salvage from the ambush. It was meager to say the least. **

**"Where is the rest?" she asked.**

**"This is all we could save, my lady," said a warrior from one of the smaller villages in Rohan.**

**Éowyn sighed. "Take it to the caves," she said, taking over the duties of leading the people. They were scared and needed a firm hand.**

**"Make way for the King. Make way for Théoden. Make way for the King."**

** Éowyn heard the commotion as the gates opened once again, admitting the King and his warriors. Thrilled that her Uncle had survived, she ran to over to him. Looking around at the men that milled into the keep, she began to panic.  
**

** "So few. So few of you have returned," she whispered.**

**Théoden King looked down at his niece. He felt her anguish, knew her pain. But the survivors were the ones they had to tend to now. "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives," he told her, moving off to assume the leadership in preparing the people for the imminent battle.**

**Gimli approached her, his head lowered in grief. "My Lady," he began, his low voice cracking with restrained emotion.**

**Éowyn glanced at the men milling around. She didn't see the one man she longed to know was safe. "Lord Aragorn…where is he?"**

**Gimli took a deep breath, his heart shuddering in his breast. "He fell."**

**Éowyn whipped her head around, catching her Uncle's gaze. She could see the barely concealed pain in his stance, knew that he had known about Aragorn's death. Known and hadn't told her.**

** Heartbreak engulfed her. Slowly, she sank to the stone step beneath her, hanging her head in despair. How were they to fight against the Orc army now? Who would lead them against their foe? How would she go on without him?**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: This is a short story based on the movies from the time Eowyn first meets Aragorn. There will be some of the movie quoted in the chapters and the dialogue will follow the movie as closely as I can remember it without having to watch them all again. This story is a combination of several shorts I did a few years ago that I decided to combine into one short story for posting purposes.  
_**

**_All characters belong to Tolkien and I am only borrowing them for a little while._**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Grace Protect You**

* * *

** I watched as the edge of the cliff loomed ahead of me. Scrambling, I tugged at the leather that bound my arm to the raging beast beneath me. My fingers clawed at the bindings, to no avail. With a feeling of dread, I closed my eyes and felt the beast lunge over the cliff's edge, its legs flailing, the ground suddenly gone from beneath its feet.**

** With one last effort, I pulled my knife from the sheath at my side and tore through the leather, releasing me from the Warg's cumbersome saddle. With as much strength as I could muster, I kicked against the beast.**

** I knew this would be the end for us, man and beast locked in mortal combat. If the fall didn't kill us, the rocks below would. Turning my head, I saw the beast hit the first outcropping. The loud bellow of pain it emitted echoed in my ears, drowning out my own cry as my shoulder ripped along the rocks.**

** I could see the water below; rising fast as I plummeted to what I could only believe would be my death. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the end, knowing I had failed Lord Elrond, Arwen and all of Middle Earth.**

* * *

** He floated downstream, eyes closed in death, his head barely above the gentle swells of water. His chest had stopped rising and falling, the breath of life failing his body. The current drove him mercilessly downstream, battering him against hidden rocks.**

** When the river became shallow, the current washed his body against the pebble covered shore, the water lapping at the leather covered legs.**

* * *

** I could see the bright light beckoning to me from a slight distance, the warmth of it welcoming to my tired and frozen body. I reached for it, wanting it to envelop me in its brilliance.**

** The light faded slightly and Arwen appeared in a halo of heat. I could see tears in her eyes, feel her lips upon mine, hear her voice in my ear.**

** "May the grace of the Valar protect you."**

** The breath that flowed into me caused me to shudder. I slowly opened my eyes, half expecting to see Arwen sitting beside me. When I turned my head, it was Brego that was kneeling beside me, nudging me with his head.**

** Slowly, with pain ravaging my half frozen and stiff body, I grasped his mane, pulling myself across his back. I don't know how he found me, but it was a miracle. My surviving alone was a miracle. A miracle from the Valar. And Arwen, my love.**

** Hanging on for dear life, forcing my fingers into Brego's mane, I prayed that he would know the way to Helm's Deep. That was foremost on my mind. To return to the Rohirrim and take my place beside their King.**


End file.
